


Lovefools

by HoneyHoney221



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doyoung - Freeform, High School, I'm scared I'll write their names wrong and accidently tag the wrong character, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not really smut but it gets a bit sexual, Popular Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Romance, Sexual Tension, Students, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyHoney221/pseuds/HoneyHoney221
Summary: It was never supposed to happen in the first place, so how in the hell did they suddenly end up here?A story in which Jaehyun and Doyoung casually hook up sometimes, but suddenly feelings get involved and things get complicated.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 24





	1. The first time we met

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> English is not my first language, so there might be some errors. I'm not sorry for it, but I don't mind being corrected :-) I gladly accept any ((helpful)) criticism, but I also mostly do this for fun.

The first time they mett Doyoung didn’t imagine that their relationship with each other would continue much further. Their meeting was quite unbelievable for starters, but somehow the two managed to end up at the same place at the same time, and that’s when it all began.

They had first met at a party. It was a couple of hour of in and Doyoung had had a couple of drinks. He wasn’t drunk, but perhaps a bit tipsy. Looking for a bathroom, Doyoung had made his way upstairs. The house was big, much bigger than he was used to, so it wasn’t exactly easy to find. He ended up finding one after a while, but when opening the door he realised that somebody was already in there. 

“Oh sorry! Shit, are you alright?” Doyoung looked at the other one with a bit of chock. He had blood running down his nose, and an insane amount of blood covered tissues were covering the sink. He recognised the blonde guy as Jaehyun. They had never talked before, but Doyoung recognised him from the school's basketball team.

Jaehyun shook his head lightly.  
“Don’t worry, I think it has stopped bleeding now,” he answered, inspecting his face in the mirror in front of him. He didn’t seem to be bothered by Doyoung’s sudden appearance, so Doyoung decided to stay for now. 

Doyoung grabbed some toilet paper from behind him and handed it to the other.  
“May I ask how..” he began, letting his words trail out. 

Jaehyun answered with a low sigh.  
“It’s nothing. Some people just shouldn’t be allowed alcohol you know,” he said with a light shrug. “I just went up here, tried to get away from the others for a little while,” he continued, making Doyoung react.

“Oh sorry, I’ll leave-” he said quickly, reaching for the door again to get out and leave him alone. 

“No, stay” Jaehyun quickly interrupted him and Doyoung, surprised by his words, obeyed. Jaehyun then took a step back, his back against the wall behind him and slid down onto the floor. “Sit,” he ordered, patting the space beside him. Doyoung did as he said without asking any questions, but he was still surprised by his gesture. They had never talked before, and they didn’t really seem like two people that would be friends anyway. But Doyoung didn’t really mind it. 

“What’s your name?” Jaehyun asked him. His eyes were fixed forward, but it didn’t seem like he was looking at anything in particular. Doyoung answered him, but without asking Jaehyun for his. Jaehyun was a quite popular student, so maybe he didn’t even expect being asked. 

“We have history class together” Jaehyun suddenly said. “I’ve seen you there, but I’ve never managed to catch your name.” This time he turned his face towards Doyoung, and Doyoung met his gaze.  
“Oh, yeah,” Doyoung said with a slight nod because it was very true, they did in fact have history class together. What the other did after that was something Doyoung never would have expected, but suddenly Jaehyun leaned forward to press his lips against Doyoung’s. First, Doyoung just sat there, too surprised to actually do something. But then he responded to the kiss, slowly moving his lips against his. They were surprisingly soft. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Jaehyun pulled away. He turned his eyes forward again, acting as nothing had really happened. Doyoung was simply too surprised to say anything about it.

“Jae, are you in there?” A sudden bang on the door made Doyoung jump. It was a girls voice calling from behind the door. 

“I’m coming, just a second!” Jaehyun responded, rising from the floor with a quiet huff. Doyoung followed, still not saying a word. Jaehyung reached for the door handle, but then stopped for a second to look at him.  
“Thanks for the help,” he said with a neutral voice, but his eyes delaying on him for a few extra seconds. Just before stepping out of the bathroom, Doyoung managed to pick up a faint hint of a smirk on the other's lips.


	2. The second meeting

The second time they bumped into each other was just as spontaneous as the first time. Doyoung was waiting in line in the cafeteria, impatiently waiting to buy himself a cup of coffee, when someone suddenly glides in beside him. The person was, in fact, standing way closer to him than Doyoung considered normal. But when turning his gaze upward to spot the face of Jaehyun he perhaps wasn’t that surprised considered what their last encounter had looked like. He had a smirk on his lips, watching Doyoung.

“Hey,” he greeted him with a smug look on his face.  
“Uh, hi,” Doyoung responded with quite obvious confusion. Of course, Doyoung had taught about their last encounter, he had taught about it many times in fact, but somehow he didn’t think that the other one would make another move., especially considering that it had been almost two weeks now. Jaehyun reached for a tray and then continued to pick up napkins and a drink, like this was the most normal thing he had done today. Doyoung just continued to watch him without saying another word. He guessed that if the other really wanted something he would tell him eventually. And so he did.

“Are you coming to the basketball game tonight?” he suddenly asked, not looking at his face.  
Doyoung pulled his eyebrows together slightly. “Uh, maybe..” he answered, now even more confused. Why would he ask him that? Jaehyun did go to some of the basketball games together with his friends sometimes, but it was still weird. 

Jaehyun nodded, still seeming unbothered.  
“I’ve heard that after the game is a very nice time to meet, especially outside of the men's locker room.” As he finished his sentence he looked up to meet the others eye. They looked at each other in silence for a second. Jaehyun's face was still completely straight, it was only in his eyes that you could see that special little glimpse. Jaehyun then shot his tray over to Doyoung and then left the line. 

Five minutes later Doyoung walked over to the table where some of his friends were sat down.  
“Why did that guy talk to you?” Lucas asked, watching him with narrow eyes. As he sat down he gave his friend a quick glare.  
“Are you watching me?” he complained, making himself comfortable at the same time. He then sighed. “I don’t know, I think he was lost or something.”  
He took a bite of his sandwich, his brain now working fully hard. He shewed for a while but then spoke up again.  
“You guys wanna go to the basketball game tonight?” 

“Tonight? You couldn’t have asked a bit earlier perhaps?” Winwin complained, shaking his head. “I have to do homework, it’s the last minute.” 

Doyoung looked over at Lucas and Jungwoo. Lucas met his gaze, already knowing that Doyoung would probably nag at him the rest of the day if he didn’t say yes. 

“Fine,” he said and rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll come,” Jungwoo said, mouth full of food. 

The game was pretty interesting. Doyoung wasn’t really a sportsperson, but he still enjoyed watching a game every now and then mostly because of the atmosphere there. Unless the game absolutely sucked, they always had fun. Although this time Doyoung didn’t really come there to watch the game, so it was a bit hard for him to explain to his friends why he afterwards didn’t want to grab something to eat with them.

“I’m not feeling very well” he lied, making a face. 

“Oh, but I can drive you home!” Jungwoo quickly responded, of course. 

“No no, you don’t have to do that. I can get myself home, thanks. I’ll just see you guys on Monday,” Doyoung quickly responded, and without waiting for them to answer he rushed away. He would have lied if he said that he wasn’t a bit nervous because he surely was. He didn’t know what he expected to happen. He didn’t really have any expectations at all. 

He waited outside the locker rooms, just as Jaehyung had told him to. The game had ended 10 minutes ago and person after person were spilling out of the locker room, but no Jaehyun could be seen. People were cheering, obviously happy about their victory. He heard multiple people talking about a party, which of course was tradition after every victory, no matter how big or small. It felt like he stood there forever, and soon there was barely anyone else but him there. He started wondering if he maybe had been tricked, or if he simply had misunderstood what Jaehyun had meant. But suddenly the door from the men’s locker room opened and Jaehyun's head poked out.  
“D’you want a beer?” he asked with a smile, waving a bottle in his hand. Doyoung looked at him with surprise but then hurried in after him. Jaehyun gave him an opened bottle and then opened one for himself, starting to drink of it immediately. Doyoung only took a sip. 

“It was a good game,” Doyoung commented and Jaehyun nodded.  
“Yeah, we beat them pretty good.” He smirked, looking satisfied. He drank some more out of his bottle.

“Why are you standing so far away? Come here,” he then said, and once again patted the space beside him with his hand. Doyoung did as he was told and rather awkwardly walked over to him and sat down. He shewed on his lips, a nervous habit of his. Jaehyun reached for the bottle in his hand, placing it on the floor beside them. He placed his own beside it and then reached for Doyoung instead. His hands cupped either side of Doyoung’s face, pulling him closer. Their lips were pressed together. At first, it was a slow and careful kiss, but then it deepened. Jaehyun moved closer so that their bodies were pressed together, while Doyoung moved his up to the other's hair. 

They kissed for a long time, but at the same time, Doyoung felt as it ended way too soon. 

“That was hot” Jaehyun breathed, not taking his eyes away from the other. Doyoung only responded with leaning in again, rather forcefully pressing his lips against the others. Jaehyun's hands moved downward, making their way down Doyongs chest and stomach. They even found themselves under his shirt, touching his hot skin. Doyoung complied with moving his body against his. They breathed heavily. 

Doyoung broke the kiss and made a quick move to remove his shirt. He looked at the other meaningly, wanting him to the same. Jaehyun smirked at him, removing his tank top in one quick move. Instead of kissing him again, Jaehyun reached to unbutton his jeans. He pulled them down just over his knees, making enough room for what he wanted. He bent down but made sure to turn his eyes up to Doyoung’s, watching him with a sort of entertained look on his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, sort of like a question, and Doyoung nodded as an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really excited for this story, and I hope someone else is as well!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm happy for all kudos and comments <3
> 
> Prepare for an emotional rollercoaster *handwaves*


End file.
